User talk:Bioniclepluslotr
To become an admin somewhere (or here) just ask a staff member or current admin/bureaucrat to grant you admin powers. --Vampyrum Spectrum08 22:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Sure! I'm ready to admin you up!--VS Nightwing's true author OH... so you wrote Nightwing! I'm looking foward to reading it! Yes, I know it's kinda sad that I didn't. Anyway, I think you should be an admin. Oh, and 1 more thing. Try not to make edits that just replace the image, ok? Silverwing pwns!--Windu223 02:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) What I meant about image edits was that you were making edits that replace the image. I.E: The shade picture being changed to the animated shade picture. Anyway, it's okay. P.S: Nightwing looks really well done!--Windu223 00:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, heck yeah! Sure! I'd love to join the fanfic wiki!--Windu223 01:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :See you there! (I think you're online right now. I just got this message a second ago!). [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Broken Youtube Link I fixed the youtube link. I think. It's supposed to link to this very stupid annoying, but funny video.--Windu223 21:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Aari29-Do not bite the newcomers I see you blocked Aari29 for inserting his username on pages. It's okay. Inserting your username on pages is a common mistake made by newcomers to wikis. Please unblock him.--Windu223 13:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Griffin Picture? Where did you get that childish picture of griffin? I'm just wondering if it's someone's drawing or not.--Windu223 15:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm just wondering who drew it. Sorry.--Windu223 15:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Most pictures aren't hand made drawings, that's all. let's end this here. The picture's ok. I was just curious where you got it.--Windu223 17:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) No! Not at all! I don't think you're angry. If I looked at this objectivley, I would mistake myself for being angry. I'm not pissed off, I'm just trying to bring up of conversation, like you. Anyway, there was an image on Spore Wiki that is suspected to be a hand made drawing. I think it got deleted though...--Windu223 17:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Idea I was on the warriors wiki, and I saw that afew charcter artticles on ther had family trees. Should we put some family trees on here? The format on the other wiki was like this(sorry if my spellings off today, i'm really tired): Icaron----Mistral | | Sylph Dusk What do you think?--Windu223 16:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yep. Like that P.S: Do you know that CatherineMunro made you a buerecrat?--Windu223 14:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Oh. Back to the tree thing, here's how it should work, (copied the format from warriors wiki) Unknown Female-----Unknown Male | Bat Offspring Ends up like this: pre/> Unknown Female-----Unknown Male | Bat Offspring You don't have to do it manually, as I found out a few minutes ago.--Windu223 14:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, did it screw up yours?(I think your online right now, I'm only getting these messages in a few seconds!)--Windu223 14:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok! I'm going to make a template for each tree, then well add teh treez sir!--Windu223 14:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) (Lol, family tree murk, I just noticed :D) Each character that we know who's mother father are. If there's a sister or a mate, that will be added too. For example, Shade will have a tree because we know the names of his dam and sire. Marina will be added next to shade, and a line will go down pointing to griffin.--Windu223 15:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Family Tree Yes i'm doing well on it. I finished the one for shade. All you have to to is add, into the article to add a family tree. Teh Lolz.--Windu223 14:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) No, don't click on that link. The template is called Shade Tree.--Windu223 13:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm still here.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 14:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I came on here so that I could help you and the whole site out. Please let me know If I can help out at all. Yes, I will need help out later, And I thank you for the offer. Much appreciated. I will try to do what I can. Thank you for letting me join with no problem. I will try to do what I can (I am 16 so hopefully, the information I post will be...formal.) Griffin picture This is the best picture I have found that should fit the "Griffin" character from the book "Firewing" I found this on Youtube, and I hope that it will help out with the "Griffin" character page(Note: I did not modify the Character page for Griffin, I leave that to your decision) Enjoy! RandumbGamer 00:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Changes to the main sidebar(Suggestion) Hello there Bioniclepluslotr I was browsing around to find the different topics and was wondering something: Why don't we have a "Character" topic on the sidebar, with the "slide-out" feature like the "Related Wiki's" "Top content" or the "Community"? I believe it would make Nagivation to the site much easier The Idea came from a different Wikia (I do not want this to classify as spam in anyway to the wikia's site so I will black out any un-neccasairy information on the site) and it displayed the idea like this(However, If you want I can say the site): And so on till every character is in it(or most) Just a basic Idea to see if you like it I also believe that you are the admin of this site (Next to VampyrumSpectrum08)and I leave it up to you to make these changes, unless You prefer somebody else. Hope this also helps out! RandumbGamer 03:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hey BioniclePlusLotr, For the characters bar on the Side for the WIki, would you be able to put in a "More" Link to that please? This will show that there are more than just 4 characters, and the browsers can get a complete list of the characters of the series(Silverwing, Darkwing) Thanks if you can do that for me. It should help out quite a bit! Take care! RandumbGamer 03:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chatroom That...was one of the things I worried about. You see, I wasn't exactly sure if we actually wanted a chatroom. I forgot to ask you if you wanted to try this idea out. Basically, it is a simple Idea, and I have seen '''many '''People use IRC, however, I usually tend to get ahead of myself, and that can usually cause problems. Do you want to try out the chatroom idea? I appologise if I didn't ask It Requires NO registration(choose a nickname and the channel) and no downloading. Also, the chat service is quite simple(Type in what you want to say, hit enter. That's all) Your choice, and...I appologise again for not asking. Your decision,I leave this to you and thanks for taking the time to read this again. RandumbGamer 21:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) (If you want to see the chatroom, you can go here: http://webchat.irchighway.net/?channels=SilverwingWikia . I will try to be in there for the first day, just enter a nickname to get in.) Edit Alright. Thank you very much. Chatroom I will try to go and stay in the chatroom whenever I am active on the internet. If you stop by on the Wikia, would you mind stopping by in the chatroom just to check if I am in there? RandumbGamer 22:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Work on the episode list Hey BioniclePlusLotr, I have a big question to ask. I am almost finished with the episodes of the TV series (Will probably be finished by the time you read this) and I would like to ask you to have a episode list in the tool box thingy (You know, where the search, characters, all that stuff is) If that is alright, the list would include the episodes (In order): A Glimpse of the Son No Bat is an Island Pigeon Court Bat in the belfry Dark Alliance Friends in deed Not everything is Black and White Deception I'm with the Band Rats Strange Batfellows Hibernaculum Day of Judgement Please get back to me on this when you can. Thanks BPL RandumbGamer 01:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ha Ha! YOUR THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING UP THE EPISODE LIST! However, there appears to be two links that don't go to any pages. Please fix these up if you can, but, it's no big deal. Thanks BioniclePlusLotr! I will finish the information As Soon as Possible RandumbGamer 03:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) By the Way, I will check out some more of the Silverwing FanFiction Wikia after this message New "Silverwing Wiki" Template Hey BioniclePlusLotr, I just recently got Adobe photoshop CS3, and was trying to make a new template...thingy (that thing at the top of the page that says Silverwing Wiki, is that it?) Anyways, Could you please let me know what the size needs to be in order to create it? Thanks BPL (If you don't mind me calling you that, if not, just give the word!) RandumbGamer 23:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Here it is Done RandumbGamer 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Found a fanfiction online Hey BPl, the other day I was on, I found a Silverwing Fanfiction online, that was actually quite active. If you want to check it out later, the URL is http://www.fanfiction.net/book/Silverwing I figured that maybe you may have wanted to check out something like this, seeing as though you did make a Silveriwng Fanon wikia. RandumbGamer 00:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I now Present... I now present.... THE NEW AND IMPROVED BANNER! Now, If needed to, I can shrink the image if it is too large for this page. And unfortuanetly, I appologise, but right now I cannot create a Fanon one at the monent. The "K" nearly killed me to make (no pun, if any, intended). But I will try to get to it as soon as I can. RandumbGamer 00:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Banner (Smaller) This should do it! RandumbGamer 00:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry that it took so long, computer wasn't avaliable at the time) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Silverwing Fanon Banner (Large and small for vewing pleasure :) ) I just finished up in photoshop and tried my best to make the Silverwing Fanon Banner. I will try to make improvements when I can, though. Here's the small file: Here's the larger file: RandumbGamer 03:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Messages Hey BPL, did you leave any messages on my channel. Lately it has said that there has been new messages, but so far, I don't see anything new. (PS: The Fanon Wiki banner was included in the last message, so it should be ready to go!) RandumbGamer 14:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah That's what those were. Sorry BioniclePlusLotr, still trying to get ahold of how the Wiki fully works. Re: Adminship? Woah, thanks BioniclePlusLotr! But to be honest, I don't really know if I deserve to be upgraded. Mind if I ask why? RandumbGamer 03:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) May I create a fan art page for this wiki?Thanks !Skywindredkite 02:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC)